die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gunman6/Other Films I Consider DHS Worthy
Anything that was added at here but later removed or I concur with other movie sites as being DHS worthy will be listed here. * Law Abiding Citizen * The Last Stand * The Last Castle * This Ain't Die Hard XXX * 24 XXX: An Axel Braun Parody * In the Line of Fire * Street Fighter: The Movie * This Ain't the Expendables XXX * Jason Bourne series (six total) Deleted Pages Remnants 24 XXX: AN Axel Braun Parody is a 2014 porn parody of the hit television series "24". Tagline He's back and he's gonna need a hacksaw. Legendary director and "24" mega-fan Axel Braun delivers porn parody gold with this hilariously sexy spoof featuring uber bad-ass Jack Bauer on the longest funniest day of his life. Plot Summary CTU Los Angeles' top agent Jack Bauer (Kurt Lockwood) is flying back to LAX after burying his wife when his daughter, Kim (Ash Hollywood) informs him that the flight attendant is dead. Before he even has a chance to react to that news, the plane begins to pitch. After settling a jurisdictional dispute with the air marshal, Jack disarms him and blasts his way into the cockpit with three expertly placed rounds. There he finds the pilot slumped over his yoke with three bullet holes below his right shoulder. Wonder how that happened? The co-pilot wants to continue their approach to LAX (they're only four minutes out) but Jack has a different idea. He wants to land the airliner on the freeway during rush hour. So begins the longest day of his life. Positioned around the time of season two of the television series (President Palmer is in office, Nina Myers is at large, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler handle the day-to-day at CTU, and Chloe sits behind her computer screen as always) this porn spoof follows Jack as he endeavors to stop Nina (Alektra Blue)'s assassination plot against the President of the United States. Scene Breakdown *Mandy has sex with random male flight attendant *Kim notices the female flight attendant’s dead. The plane goes out of control due to Mandy’s tampering with it and Jack Bauer knocks out a federal marshal and accidentally shoots one of the pilots and then knocks out the other one when he refuses to land the plane safely; Jack then goes on the run * Mandy then, after landing on the ground after causing the plane to partially explode and go out of control, has sex with Nina Myers *Kim Bauer returns home and has sex with Rick Allen and Dan Mounts *Nina Myers then kills Rick and Dan off-screen and proceeds to interrogate Kim with her panties in Kim’s own house while describing her sex life with Jack. *Sherry Palmer is then seen pleasuring herself with a vibrator and then proceeds to have sex with Jack *Jack then receives a threatening call from Nina, telling Jack that he has his daughter and he must to go Vegas and await further instructions while Chloe, overhearing the conversation, remarks how hot Nina sounds over the phone. * Jack then returns to CTU and has an argument with Tony while Michelle and Chloe comment on the matter * Jack and Chloe then look up information on Nina where he is listed under several NSFW aliases and mentioned as being with suspect Ron Jeremy * Jack then interrogates Ron Jeremy in a CTU cell about Nina * Jack then apprehends Nina at her hideout and then takes her back to CTU to be interrogated. Nina asks for full immunity if she tells Jack and Tony where the nerve gas canisters are * Jack and Chloe find trucks where the terrorists’ supplies is. Tony is then seen having sex with Nina in the interrogation after failing to break her. Michelle then joins them both. * Jack then defuses a bomb with only one minute left on the bomb’s timer while Chloe informs him over the phone on which wire to cut * Michelle informs Jack and Chloe that she and Tony have let Nina go * Chloe then says she’ll never forgive either of them for letting Jack’s wife’s killer go and then joke that there’s no chance Chloe has a chance with Jack * Chloe is then seen playing a violent domination game with Jack and they then go at it. Post-coitus, Jack then has his session interrupted with a phone call. External Links *Watch the film here *********************** This Ain't Die Hard XXX is a porn parody of the classic 1988 film Die Hard released to video to coincide with the hit sequel A Good Day to Die Hard. Gallery for other stuff included or not agreed upon at the moment DHS- Clive Owen in Bourne Identity.jpg DHS- Matt Damon and Julia Stiles in The Bourne Ultimatum.jpg DHS- Matt Damon in The Bourne Supremacy.jpg DHS- Colm Meaney, Jamie Foxx & Michael Irby in Law Abiding Citizen.jpg DHS- Matt Damon in Bourne Identity.jpg The Bourne Identity.jpg DHS- The Last Stand (2013) movie poster.jpg DHS- In the Line of Fire (1993) movie poster.jpg DHS-_Street_Fighter_1994_movie_poster.jpg Category:Blog posts